1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp mounted on a mobile phone having a function for a camera, a mobile information terminal device or the like, and used as a flash light source.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a flash light source has been mounted on a camera, and a xenon tube has been used for a great number of flash light sources. The xenon tube has been unsuitable for an instrument such as a mobile phone whose miniaturization and low power consumption are requested, because the xenon tube has strong light, and high power consumption.
Therefore, a small surface-mountable LED lamp in which a plurality of light emitting elements are arranged on a chip substrate is used practically as shown in CL-460S, 470S series, data sheet, [on line], Citizen Electronics Co., Ltd, Feb. 20, 2003 searching, Internet URL<http:/www.c-e.co.jp/products/index1.htm1>.
By using the LED lamp having such a structure, a predetermined amount of light is acquired and low power consumption can be realized.
However, because the LED lamp has no directivity, it is unsuitable for the purpose of acquiring strong and high amount of light in a predetermined direction such as a photo-flash of the camera.